The Golden Warrior
by Marialine
Summary: What if, in the Samurai Arc, Kintaro-Sama wasn't a golden boy destined to have superhuman abilities? What if he was a pampered adult pug dog who's a golden warrior, destined to have magic skills and abilities? Shipping Kintaro X Mikey and Usagi X Leo here with hints of Slash X Raph and Casey X Donnie.
1. Yojimbo 1

_**1- Yojimbo 1**_

 _Summary: What if, in the turtles' Samurai Arc, Kintaro-Sama wasn't a golden boy destined to have super abilities? Instead, what if he was a pampered 20 year old pug dog with the Axe of Power who's destined to become a golden warrior, a fighter of great skill and magic abilities?_

 ** _I needed a little help from Angelxoxo8's Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic to write the start of this damn story. Do you mind if I do, Angel? :S_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

The sky was dark and stormy and the wind blew hard against the trees as fighting noises were heard from a house isolated from everywhere else.

" You…Must be…Insane!"

An anthropomorphic white male samurai rabbit wearing a short blue kimono with a symbol on each side of his kimono and carrying his twin katanas in his belt stumbled out the door and landed outside on the grass with a thud. Another being laughed evilly from inside the lone house as it's full-on white eyes came into view and looked down at his foe. The rabbit held out one of his blades as he stood up and glared at his foe.

" You destroyed the entire family, you demon!" he spat out in hate, gritting his teeth.

The other creature continued to laugh, holding out a black spear with a blade that gave out a little, quick shine as it came out from a house.

It was an anthropomorphic grey male wolf with full-on white eyes and flowing black hair, wearing a long black kimono and carrying the black spear in his claws.

" They were infected with evil," he had an evil grin on his face as he spoke." The gods revealed their nature to me, as they to you,"

The rabbit launched an attack with his blade, which the wolf blocked with his own as the two fighters began to fight with their weapons clashing loudly. Both blades were blocked, with the rabbit pulling the other's spear down to aim towards the wolf, who ducks in response to avoid getting hit. They both landed a few feet from one another with the wolf starting to laugh as the clouds started to pour down rain.

" I tracked you down to bring you to justice!" the rabbit cried out, gripping tightly to the handle of his sword.

" I see the evil in this realm, ronin. I am the definition of justice!" the wolf boasted before charging.

The two battled once more as lightning struck from the dark, storm clouds above. The rabbit took out his other katana to continue to defend himself as his foe began to claim his actions.

" The gods impart this skill to me; to cleanse the world of evil!"

The wolf hit the tree when the rabbit dodged his attack then their blades got blocked by each other's again.

" You're the evil one!" the ronin roared out before looking up to see lightning striking the ground.

One of it's strikes hit a nearby tree, sending the rabbit flying as the tree began to flame. The ronin looked up at his enemy, who advanced towards him.

" Who are you?!" he demanded.

" I am Jei," the wolf replied." the Blade of the Gods,"

But as he was about to finish the ronin off, lightning struck him, making him scream and disappear.

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

Miyamoto Usagi, the ronin rabbit, woke up to see a little Tocogae lizard staring down at him curiously. He got up, which sent the little dinosaur-like lizard running off as he held his head and groaned. His eyes soon fell on the spear as black energy started to come from it. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the tree then back to the spear.

Jei was still out there. He knew that he couldn't rest until Jei was gone.

He started to walk to the mountains with his kasa, a straw Japanese hat, on his head, which helped to place his tied-up long rabbit ears down. He rubbed his head as he walked through a forest filled with fog, a dragonfly flying past him.

Suddenly, he saw smoke when he looked up, alarming him so much that he had to quickly ran to the source. He stopped at a wrecked village, scratch marks and arrows on one of the pillars. He started to slowly walk deeper into the village, his eyes roaming around the place for any survivors. He felt a pair of eyes watching him from nearby so he came to a stop.

" I know you're here," he said solemnly." Come out!"

All of a sudden, another Tocogae lizard came out from one of the worn-out houses, running past the ronin with something in it's mouth, making Usagi sigh as he took off his hand from the sword handles on his belt. Creaking caught his ears, making him turn to see a familiar face.

" Akemi?" he asked as the creature came out.

It was an anthropomorphic white female cat with black hair, wearing a long white dress and carrying a spear, which she used to walk towards him.

" I'm glad you came," she said.

Usagi ran to make sure she was alright, asking," What happened here?"

" A band of samurai. They must have been ronin. They were led by a mercenary called Sumo Kuma,"

" I have never heard of him,"

" All my samurai have been wiped out. And many villagers too. I barely escaped," Akemi started to walk away." They ransacked the village, looking for the gifted man but could not find him,"

She turned her head to Usagi and added," Come, Kintaro is this way. I hid him well,"

She led him to a small sanctuary, which was clear and empty except for a trapdoor on the ground and in the floorboards. She opened it and it showed a small well, where they found a 20 year old pug dog with short, semi-tied black hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a red kimono with some strips of golden linings and black shorts with a belt. He carried a huge axe in his hands as he looked up at the two.

" It's about time!" he sounded and looked displeased." I was in there for days! How dare you treat me so disrespectfully?! I don't like small spaces, especially if I barely fit in them!"

" This is the gifted man?" Usagi asked in disbelief as the Kintaro continued to complain.

" Please humor him," Akemi gave a sigh then explained," Kintaro has been pampered his entire life because he is the golden warrior, destined to have magic skills and abilities. Just…not yet,"

They both helped the pug up and out of the small well, with Akemi telling him," My apologies, Kintaro-Sama. This is Miyamoto Usagi. He is a fierce swordsman and, with his help, I will deliver you to the temple palace,"

Kintaro narrowed his eyes and looked at Usagi, who was slightly taller and older than him, from head to toe and then folded his arms, rolling his eyes at them both as he said," Bah! This sorry-looking long ear? He looks like he couldn't even deliver sushi to a banquet,"

He placed his axe over his shoulder and was about to walk out of the sanctuary when Akemi grabbed the back of his kimono and pulled him back, causing him to yelp in shock as the cat looked around to check if the coast was clear.

She continued to walk forward, telling the two," We must get started immediately. The hour has already gotten late,"

Suddenly, she fell to the ground, alarming both the rabbit and the pug as they ran towards her.

" Akemi," Usagi said as Akemi held her one of her legs and looked back up at him." You're injured,"

" But I am…not hurt badly," Akemi struggled to stand and walk using her spear." I must continue with you to escort Kintaro—ah!"

She fell again, holding her knee again and causing Kintaro to look down at her worriedly too as he and the ronin walked over to her again.

" No," Usagi sighed and shook his head." You are barely able to stand, much less travel over mountains,"

" You are right," Akemi sighed and turned to the pug." Kintaro, you must go with Usagi-san,"

Upset, Kintaro threw his axe down as she added," Do what he says,"

" I am not listening to this stupid ronin!" the pug folded his arms and turned away." He was late for the battle, and I don't like his face,"

" Kintaro!" Akemi snapped, making the golden warrior jumped in response and shock." Do what he says! He will protect you,"

" Well…" Kintaro fiddled with his fingers." I'll…oh, alright! But I will hold onto my Axe of Power!"

He picked up his axe and turned to Usagi, adding," Just remember your place, ronin! And treat me with the respect I deserve!"

Usagi rolled his eyes then the two started off. The ronin placed on his kasa and glanced back at Akemi one last time before he and the golden warrior entered the foggy forest.

" Good luck, Usagi-san," Akemi said as she watched them leave.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

" You don't even have a horse?! What kind of a ronin are you?!"

Kintaro was trailing behind when he ran to catch up to Usagi with more complaints," Do you even know where we're going, you smelly rabbit?! Hello!"

He ran in front of the ronin and stopped him, yelling," Can you hear me with those giant ears?!"

" Be silent, Kintaro-Sama," Usagi told him off before walking past the pug dog." We must not be noticed on the road,"

Kintaro blinked at him, his eyes twitching in irritation before getting really mad as he stomped behind to catch up with Usagi.

" WHAT?!" he roared." You dare insult the golden warrior by telling me what to do?!"

Usagi chose to ignore him and covered his eyes with his kasa as they continued to walk deep into the forest.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

From a high mountain top, Jei watched the two from a pot as they walked through the forest.

" So, ronin," he said." the gods have brought you to me again. No one has escaped my blade before."

He moved his hands around as he told himself," I need great warriors to destroy you, Miyamoto Usagi."

He then took out four turtle-shaped talisman and smirked.

" Powerful pawns to strike when the time is right," he added before chanting something in Japanese.

The four talisman levitated from his hand and started to glow blue, red, purple, and orange. Lightning was starting to crash as he chanted more then at the last lightning strike, the items turned into…the turtles!

The ninja turtle brothers of four fell on the lower part of the mountain, just below where Jei was on as they groaned and rubbed their aching heads. Hamato Leonardo stood up and looked around.

" Where the heck are we?" he asked.

" Donnie!" Hamato Raphael turned to his genius brother." Were you messing with some portal experiment again?!"

" Why do you always assume it's me?!" Hamato Donatello growled back, offended by his brother's false accusation as Hamato Michelangelo kept eating the pizza still on his hand.

" These are the great warriors that I asked for?" Jei chuckled evilly before heading down to face the brothers.

" Turtle ninja?" he pretended to be a weak, old man as the four turned to him." Mythic kappa of legend? I need your help,"

He caught them all in surprise as he told them," I was attacked by a viscous rabbit ronin,"

He placed a hand on the shoulder of the youngest, who looked at his brothers in alarm." Save me. Save me from the wrath of this madman, please,"

Suddenly, Mikey's eyes turned full-on white.

" We can take care of this evil jerk face for you," he replied in a robot-like manner." No worries, bruh,"

Jei grinned evilly, satisfied before turning to Raph and Donnie.

" He is pure evil!" he falsely told them in another weak voice as he touched their shoulders, turning their eyes full-on white too." I can sense it inside of him,"

He went over to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder, finishing his false words with," Corrupting him like a plague!"

Leo realized what the wolf was doing and tried to resist the spell but failed, his eyes changing the same as his brothers.

" Evil." he muttered." Yes, we can help you, old man. No problem,"

Jei smirked and walked past them as the turtles gathered up in a group.

" You can count on us," Donnie said.

" Hunt down and destroy the long-eared ronin, that travels with a brown-eyed dog!" Jei told them then, with a cold, hoarse voice, he added," But do not harm the man,"

He raised his spear and pointed it's blade to a direction," Go! Do my bidding turtle warriors. Destroy the one called Miyamoto Usagi!"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Night had fallen so Usagi and Kintaro stopped at a small cave, where they made a campfire to warm their hands. Kintaro rubbed his arms while Usagi adjusted the firewood with a stick. The golden warrior huffed and crossed his arms.

" You're useless, slow and probably a terrible cook too!" he grabbed rocks and threw them towards the ronin, who dodged." It's already night and the camp should have been set up hours ago!"

" We only just stopped," Usagi calmly replied." You must be patient, Kintaro. Unless, you would like to help?"

He offered the pug the stick but Kintaro got offended as he gritted his teeth and growled.

" Do you dare suggest I dirty my hands with peasant work?! Fool!"

He threw another rock at the ronin, who hit it down with the stick before standing up to gather up more firewood. Once he was done, he placed the logs of would under his arm then went to a nearby river to gather water.

" He is still a young adult," he told himself." I must remain patient,"

Suddenly, the turtles rose from below the river, catching Usagi off guard and making him drop the firewood as he placed a hand on one of his sword handles.

" What is this?" he cautiously watched the turtles as they stood.

They took out their weapons and attacked the ronin, who deflected them using his blade.

" We must hide!" Kintaro cried out with wide, fearful eyes as he hid behind a tree." They are kappa!"

" But like no kappa I have ever seen," Usagi replied as the four came to a stop.

All of a sudden, the ninjas threw their shurikens at him yet he was able to block them with the blade of his katana, giving him a chance to defend himself from Raph's incoming sai.

He disarmed Mikey then threw him to the tree where Kintaro was hiding in. The golden warrior looked around to make sure he was safe but yelped when the youngest turtle's body slammed against his own, sending them both down on the ground.

' _Ugh, why me??'_ Kintaro thought as he rolled Mikey off of him.

Usagi kicked Donnie to another tree, making him drop his bow staff as the ronin hit Raph then threw him to a rock, where the turtle in red hit his head before falling on the river.

Suddenly, the moment he turned around, Usagi found himself clashing swords with Leo then they dragged each other's blades with full force, making them pull away with a whoosh and land a few feet away from one another. Leo tightly gripped to his katanas, making their blades flash so that Usagi could see his reflection.

" You are not unskilled, demon. I willow branch is thirsty," the ronin cried out, flashing his blade at the turtle in blue so that his reflection would be reflected too before the two attacked again." And I shall clench it's thirst on your blood!"

The two jumped on the river and continued to battle. Kintaro took out his axe.

" I will save you, you stupid rabbit!"

He ran towards them but tripped, making him fall on Mikey and sending his axe flying. It hit a tree before it flew towards the two and it's blade hit the head of Leo, who's eyes turn back to normal before landing on the water after seeing blue stars. Kintaro quickly got off of the orange clad turtle then ran to pick up his axe, ready to fight anytime soon.

" Ow!" Leo exclaimed, rubbing his aching head." What the? My head. Ugh, what happened?"

Usagi stepped in front of him and was about to finish Leo off when Kintaro grabbed the ronin's shoulder to stop him.

" Stop!" he then turned to the four brothers, who struggled to pick themselves up." Kappas, I sense you are under an evil enchantment,"

" Guys," Leo sat on a rock and used his sword to keep himself from falling over." the pug's right,"

" We're not bad guys, tall pug dude," Mikey said as he kept balance on a rock." Ronin rabbit here is. Ugh."

Kintaro turned to Usagi and rolled his eyes, explaining," Oh. Usagi's my loyal bodyguard. Even if he is a useless peasant,"

Usagi was unamused as the other turtle's tried to focus and get out from the pain.

" Oh, man," Raph groaned, laying on the water of the river without a single care." what a headache. Skull's aching,"

" Yeah," Donnie agreed." this is like a double chocolate Mikey pizza hangover…"

" I sense they are not evil," the pug dog told the rabbit.

" Then what are these strange yokais?" Usagi asked, both of them turning to the turtles.

" Strange?" Leo was obviously offended as he pointed his other sword at the ronin." Look who's talking! A giant samurai rabbit!"

" All I remember is that blind wolf guy telling us to find this long-eared samurai," Mikey said as he still laid on the rock.

" What blind wolf guy?" Usagi asked, now curious and interested.

" He summoned us here somehow, to your dimension," Donnie replied as he used his bow staff as a walking stick.

Leo sheathed his swords and added," He carried a black spear like nothing I've ever seen before,"

" Black spear?" Usagi's eyes widened." That old, blind wolf is not blind but possessed by evil,"

He sheathed his sword too, adding," His name is Jei. He had you under a spell. Where are you from?"

Leo was about to reply when the pug dog began to comment.

" Who cares?! Look at how ugly they are!" Kintaro huffed, folding his arms as Raph stood up and growled while Leo gritted his teeth with a glare." And my sensitive nose can't handle how bad they smell!"

" Be silent, Kintaro-Sama!" Usagi snapped, making Kintaro jump.

" It's not really nice to point out our smell, puggy," Donnie snorted.

Kintaro folded his arms again and rolled his eyes." You can't tell me what to do, you ugly kappa. I am a grown man and a powerful golden warrior!"

" Please excuse him, kappa warriors," Usagi bowed in respect and apology." I am Miyamoto Usagi, an honorable ronin samurai. And this is Kintaro-Sama, my charge and the soon-to-be golden warrior, mystic savior of the realm,"

Leo seemed to be more grateful for the ronin's attitude than the pug's as he bowed too." I am Hamato Leonardo and these are my brothers; Hamato Raphael, Hamato Donatello and Hamato Michelangelo. We, on the other hand, are honorable turtle ninjas,"

" Honorable ninjas?" Kintaro huffed with a head turn." I doubt it."

Suddenly, before anyone else could comment, there was a tiny sneeze from behind. They turned to see Mikey sneezing rapidly as he sat on the rock he laid on and shivered in the cold. Being the doctor in the family, Donnie was alarmed and ran straight to his little brother.

" Mikey! Are you okay?" he quickly checked the little turtle over.

" Yeah, dude," Mikey smiled weakly as he sniffled." Just a little…uh—ACHOO!"

" Great." Raph rolled his eyes and folded his arms." He's got a cold,"

" It must be the cold atmosphere of the night plus the cold water from the river," Donnie observed, taking out a blanket from his belt and wrapping it around his youngest brother.

Leo turned to the white rabbit and hesitantly asked," Um, so, Usagi, you wouldn't mind if we…"

" Oh no, not at all," Usagi replied, knowing what the turtle leader was about to ask." Please, kappas, share our campfire,"

Soon, the turtles were in the cave with Usagi and Kintaro. Mikey felt warmer as he took out a slice of pizza and cooked it against the fire while the ronin fixed the campfire with another stick.

" Thanks, Usagi," Leo said, thankful that he and his brothers have a place to stay warm." So, what's your story?"

Usagi sat down next to him and explained," I was Lord Mifune's personal bodyguard in the battle against Lord Hikiji. Our forces might have been victorious, had not a trusted general turned against our lord. It was my duty to protect his flank. I failed. I became a ronin, roaming the land,"

His expression darkened at the last few words but he lightened up a bit to explain," Now, I am charged with taking Kintaro-Sama to the temple palace of his order. But, where do you come from, strange warriors?"

" My brothers and I are…from far away," Leo tried to explain as he turned to his brothers." I-It's kinda hard to explain,"

" Have we traveled back in time again?" Raph asked, turning to his genius brother.

" I don't think so," Donnie replied as he hugged his knees." We must have been transported to different dimension. One inhabited by anthropomorphic animals instead of humans!"

" Cool!" Mikey smiled, eating his pizza slice." Sounds like my kind of place!"

" But how can we get home?" Leo asked as he turned to the ronin.

" Hmm," Usagi rubbed his chin in thought." the monks of Kintaro's order may know a way. They are powerful mystics,"

" Ha!" Kintaro mocked." These ninja turtle scums are doomed!"

Mikey rolled his eyes and huffed, commenting," Whatever, Pugtaro,"

Kintaro growled as the other turtles smirked and youngest continued to taunt him," Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you. It's a way better name than Kintaro,"

Pissed, the pug dog turned to the turtle he was sitting next to.

" What would a simple reptile like you would know?" he growled, pointing." You don't even have any ears, nose or even fur!"

Mikey's eyes widened, imagining his loss of cat ears and cat nose before grunting. The two began to baby fight, making the older turtles roll their eyes.

" Well, I'm not sitting around to watch this," Raph stood up and walked out." I'm getting more firewood,"

" I'll go help you out," Donnie stood up too and followed behind.

" I'll get your water container and get some water, Usagi," Leo said as he also got up on his feet and followed his brothers out, leaving Usagi, Kintaro and Mikey in the cave to warm up around the campfire.

Mikey placed his hands on his arms to rub and the three different creatures were surrounded with silence…until Kintaro's tummy grumbled loudly.

" Oh great," the pug dog glared at the rabbit." Thanks to your terrible cooking, we've got nothing to eat!"

Usagi rolled his eyes as Mikey's eyes fell on the dead fish caught through a stick, which was laying against the cave wall. He grabbed it then got an idea. He took some leaved and sticks from the ground and placed the sticks together to form some kind of table right on top of the campfire.

" What are you doing, kappa?" the golden warrior asked, raising an eye brow at the turtle in orange.

" Firstly," Mikey placed the leaves on the stick table." the name's Michelangelo but you can just call me Mikey. Secondly, I'm gonna make you dinner!"

" You better cook better than that rabbit ronin! His cooking is burnt and they taste terrible!"

Usagi growled, making Mikey giggle as he placed the fish with the stick through it on the leaves to start cooking. He grabbed a stick and made sure the fish was well-cooked before taking off the fish by using the stick as a handle.

" Here, Kintaro," he pointed the fried fish to the pug." Try some!"

" No way!" Kintaro gagged." I am not tasting that! It might taste as disgusting as how Usagi might cook it!"

Mikey blinked at him before smirking. He slowly took back the stick then, to the pug's surprise, he pinched his arm. Kintaro yelped, giving Mikey the perfect chance to get a handful of the fried fish and stuff it inside the the golden warrior's mouth. Kintaro was surprised but soon grew to like the taste of the fish. He chewed and chewed, savoring the taste of the delicious fish before swallowing, licking his lips.

" Mm~" his tummy felt so relieved to eat the fried fish." Yummy~"

" What was that?" Mikey teased, pretending to try to hear the pug's words clearly.

Kintaro shot him an angry look and pretended to gag," I mean, eww! Bleh! How disgusting!"

Usagi took notice of this and smiled as Mikey giggled.

" Okay, then," the orange clad ninja turtle grinned." If you don't like it then Usagi and I can probably share this…"

" No!" Kintaro snatched the fried fish-on-a-stick and nibbled on it little by little." MINE!"

Usagi chuckled and Mikey began to laugh.

 ** _Kintaro's POV:_**

I don't know what happened but suddenly, I felt different.

As I ate the fried fish-in-a-stick, I heard the orange banded kappa, er, Mikey was it? Yeah, I heard him laugh at me.

I didn't know if it was to mock me or something else but the moment I heard it, I felt my heart…flutter?

What the heck?!

I couldn't even focus on eating as he laughed in an…adorable way?!

Aah! What is happening and why is this happening?! What spell did this ninja kappa cast to make me feel this way?! It's so strange!

Finally, he stopped laughing and stood up.

Since I was still sitting down, it looked like he was taller than me, even if I know that he's smaller than me by so many inches, as he looked down at me with his shimmery baby blue eyes and smiled at me with his cute smile.

Shimmery?! Cute?! Why?!

" Since you're taking that fish as a solo, Pugtaro," he grinned at me playfully." I'll be heading to the river to catch more fish! BBIAH, Be Back In An Hour!"

I don't know why I suddenly felt myself blush as he skipped out of the cave in…a feminine way?

Is he, what my maids and servants before used to call males acting like girls, gay?

Even if he was gone, I have no idea why Mikey's image was stuck on my head.

His shimmering baby blue eyes, his cute, shiny smile, his adorable freckles…I was starting to think that everything about that turtle is amazing! Why?! Why am I starting to think these things about him?!

" Kintaro-Sama?"

I turned my head to Usagi, who looked at me back with a worried expression.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

I growled." Yes! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!"

" Well, you seemed to be thinking deeply. As you did, you began to sweat and tremble while your face is reddening," he raised an eye brow at me." Are you sure you are alright?"

My eyes widened as I turned my head to see the hand that was holding the fried fish-in-a-stick trembling. I felt my face and realized that it was hot and red, making me gulp.

" Oh!" I tried acting confident as I grinned at him." Of course I'm alright! I'm just…thinking! That's all!"

Usagi blinked at me for a couple of times before shrugging and turning away, making me sigh in relief.

 _Please let these feelings go away overnight…_


	2. Yojimbo 2

**_2- Yojimbo 2_**

 _ **First parts would be Kintaro's point of view. ENJOY!**_

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

 _" Hey, Kintaro,"_

 _I turned to him, his baby blue eyes sparkling at the shine of the moon in front of us. He had one of his smiles, the one with a little blush on his freckled cheeks as he moved a little closer to where I was sitting._

 _" Yeah, orange banded kappa ninja?" I hit my own head and tried to correct myself," Er, I mean Mikey. Sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I-I…"_

 _He shrugged." Meh, it's okay. I know it's a habit of yours,"_

 _I sighed in relief and smiled as he giggled at my nervousness._

 _" So…" I bit my bottom lip and looked down from him with a blush on my face." what were you going to say?"_

 _" Oh yeah!" he gave out a nervous chuckle." So, do you…like me?"_

 _" Define like," I turned to him again and raised an eye brow._

 _" I mean…like-like," he shook his head and gave out another adorable chuckle." In other words, do you think that…I'm cute?"_

 _I felt my face redden as my eyes widened." U-Uhm, m-maybe…"_

 _" W-Well," he smiled shyly at me, moving closer." I think you're pretty cute too,"_

 _" R-Really?" I started to move close too, his face near mine." You think I am?"_

 _He nodded." Really. And I know you are,"_

 _" Well, thanks," I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck." You really are adorable,"_

 _" Aww, thanks, Kintaro,"_

 _He hugged me. I was caught off guard at the tender hug being given but I still managed to hug back warmly before I pulled away._

 _" M-Mikey," I gulped." I-I have something else to confess to you,"_

 _" Sure, dude!" his eyes gave out a quick shimmer as his bright smile widened." What is it?!"_

 _I took a deep breath then nodded at myself." Mikey, I love you…"_

 **(END OF DREAM)**

I gasped, eyes widening and panting as I sat up from where I was laying down. I looked around to see the turtles and Usagi still sleeping on the ground. My eyes caught sight of Mikey, who was sleeping next to me with his shell turned to me. I sighed and groaned, placing a hand on my aching head as I shook my head.

Why? Why am I having 'romance' dreams about Mikey? Gods, help me out here!

I turned to Mikey again, who was snoring softly in an adorable way.

Again with that dreadful word through my mouth?! Adorable?!

I shook my head again and turned away, feeling my face turn red.

I thought my feelings would leave after overnight but even in the middle of the night, I'm still thinking about how amazing and how unique he is cause out of everyone that I've met and have served me, he's the only one who's a teenager but can still stay as cute as a newborn baby. While there's me, a grown up that looks like mud.

But…should I tell him? He clearly doesn't like me after everything I judged about him and his brothers but maybe if I tell him how I feel, I'd be able to take away the feelings from my heart.

Maybe. Just maybe…

 **(THE NEXT MORNING)**

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

The turtles, Usagi and Kintaro woke up early and packed up their things before walking through the forest, with the Tocogae lizards running past them. The ronin rabbit lead the group in front while the pug dog was awkwardly and nervously walking beside the turtle in orange, who didn't seem to notice how nervous and/or how awkward the golden warrior was feeling.

" Oh, I can't believe that we're stuck here!" Raph complained before glaring at his younger brother in purple." Donnie, can't you invent something to send us back home?!"

" Well," Donnie calmly replied, calculating in his head." I could build a portal to get back home to our home dimension. But manufacturing all of the necessary wires and components in this feudal age would take approximately…57 years,"

" Sweet!" Mikey happily exclaimed out as he placed his arms behind his head." Good thing turtles have long lives,"

Suddenly, something caught Usagi's hearing, making him and the rest of them stop with his hand held up at them.

" Listen." he solemnly ordered.

The wind blew some leaves across the air, making Leo look around their surroundings in confusion.

" What is it?" he said." I don't hear anything,"

" Horses are approaching," the ronin replied, pointing to one, far direction." From the east,"

Him and the brothers nodded at each other before hiding up in different trees, Mikey dragging Kintaro by his red kimono as they saw horses ride towards where they stood. The five went to one huge tree and stood on it's branches as the horses came to a stop because of their riders.

" Kintaro," Usagi turned to the gifted man." are these the samurais that attacked the village?"

Kintaro narrowed his eyes at the riders and nodded, pointing to the anthropomorphic brown bear riding on a horse and replying," They are. That's Sumo Kuma."

" We need to find out what his plan is for Kintaro," Usagi bit his bottom lip in worry." but how can we get close enough to hear them?"

" We're ninjas," Leo gave the ronin a smile." We're experts at getting close to people,"

The turtles went down from the tree, making Usagi and Kintaro watch as they knocked out six warriors, stripped them from their armor, tied them up around a tree and stole their horses, except for one since that horse galloped away in fear. The two went down to join the brothers then they placed on the armor.

" Quick," Leo told them." before they realize they're missing a few riders,"

After putting on his armor, Kintaro counted the horses and realized something odd.

" What about me?!" he complained, turning to them." You're missing a horse, fools!"

" Sorry, Kintaro," Mikey apologized with a giggle." The horse ran off,"

" It probably got scared after seeing your ugly face when you came down," Raph snorted, making Kintaro glare at him and making Mikey nudge him.

" Great." the pug folded his arms and gritted his teeth." What am I going to ride on now?!"

" You need to ride with one of us, then," Leo suggested.

" Won't that band of samurais notice that one of the horses has two riders?" Donnie asked, raising an eye brow.

" Well, it's worth a try," Raph shrugged.

" Come, Kintaro," Usagi motioned the pug to him." you will ride with me. For your safety,"

Kintaro's eyes widened and shook his head." No way! I don't trust you, you pathetic ronin!"

He looked around to the turtles until his eyes rested on Mikey, who was so small that he looked like he was able to leave room that was enough for him to probably squeeze in. The idea suddenly made him blush so he shook his head again and tried to think of another idea. Raph and Donnie saw this and they exchanged smirks as the ronin sighed.

" If you don't trust me, Kintaro-Sama, then ride with one of the kappa warriors," he told the pug.

" Nope!" Raph turned away with his arms folded." Not with me he ain't,"

" Me neither," Donnie folded his arms, held his head up and huffed at the pug." He judged us based on our smell and that's one of the worse judgements we've gotten,"

" And he called us ugly so I'm not taking him," Leo said as he got on his horse.

Kintaro sighed and folded his arms, internally crying at the rejection of the three older turtles as he looked down at the ground. Mikey felt sad for him, knowing how it feels to be rejected by his bros, so he got off of his horse and sheepishly went to the golden warrior with a blush on his face.

" Um, Kintaro?" he tapped the older creature's shoulder.

Kintaro looked up and slightly blushed but shook it off as he kept an annoyed look." What?"

" Do…you wanna ride with me? I've got plenty of room on my horse,"

" R-Really?" Kintaro gulped, his blush coming back." You'd really let me ride with you?"

" Yeah! Besides," Mikey gave his brothers a dirty look." I know how it feels to be rejected since my own brothers reject me everyday,"

Leo, Raph and Donnie turned away, ashamed at the truth as Kintaro couldn't help but giggle, making him blush harder. He brushed off the blush and kept his grumpy look again.

" Fine." he growled." Whatever gets me to my temple!"

He stomped over to the horse and pretended to be angry, which the turtle in orange could see him faking, which made him giggle as he walked to the horse and got on it, right in front of Kintaro.

" Quiet, guys," Leo told the undercover warriors as he placed his mask on." Let's blend in,"

The moment they rode the horses, however, Raph began to struggle with his.

" Oh, man, easy girl!" he tried to calm the horse down before giving up with a groan." Why do horses hate me?!"

Kintaro took notice of this and chuckled mockingly before turning over to Mikey." Do horses really hate him?"

" Yep," Mikey snickered." Most of the time,"

As soon as they entered, the group blended in with the band of ronin samurais. The ronin rabbit told the group to spread but to be kept hidden from Sumo Kuma so that they don't get spotted. Raph and Donnie overheard a conversation between two samurais, who were talking about 'Master Jei', making them both curious as they continued to ride.

Meanwhile, Kintaro was starting to itch in his armor, annoying him so much that he gripped to Mikey's waist, which made caught the youngest turtle off guard as he yelped silently and blushed.

" Ugh, how long do we have to do this thing?" the pug complained, leaning his chin towards the sides of Mikey's head, where his ears were suppose to be.

" I don't know," the turtle in orange sighed as he rode." but I just hope we won't get caught. Can you, uh, not grip tightly to my waist, though? It kinda hurts,"

Kintaro gulped and turned red before pulling away." S-Sorry,"

" Meh, it's okay, Pugtaro. We all make mistakes,"

Sumo Kuma heard the pug's voice from behind and sniffed the air before turning to see something odd with the group. He raised out a clenched hand, making the group of samurais stop before he turned around to face them.

" We have intruders in our midst,"

The ronin samurais began facing the turtles and their friends, making them gather up in a group as they were surrounded. Leo had noticed archers from their enemies, alarming him as he took off his helmet and took out his sword.

" Oh no!" he cried out." Look out!"

The arrow was shot and was about to hit Mikey when Kintaro took off his helmet, took out his Axe of Power and deflected the arrow away from his crush.

" Woah!" Mikey gasped as he, his older brothers and Usagi took off their helmets." Thanks, Kinty! I owe ya one!"

Kintaro chuckled and smiled at him, blushing.

All of a sudden, the turtles and their friends started to ride their horses away from Sumo Kuma, whom Leo was fighting as the army fought them.

" How'd you find us out?!" the blue clad leader asked as he attacked with his katanas.

" You smell different!" the bear mercenary cried out, blocking the turtle's blades with his kanabō.

" What?!" Raph sniffed himself under his arms." Why do we smell different?!"

" We live in the sewers!" Mikey reminded him." Not hard to tell!"

The turtles and their friends fought the mercenary and his band of ronin samurais. Well, except for Kintaro, who mostly ducked at the incoming arrows but only fought with his axe to defend Mikey.

Finally, the six rode their horses to run away from their enemies.

" Hurry, kappa!" the ronin yelled at the four turtles." Ride faster!"

" They're riding as fast they can, you smelly rabbit!" Kintaro growled, gritting his teeth.

" Uh, guys," Donnie's eyes widened when he saw where they were really heading." CLIFF!!!"

The others turned their heads around and screamed as they fell off the high cliff.

 _" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"_


	3. Osoroshi No Tabi Alt 1

_**3- Osoroshi No Tabi Alt. 1**_

 ** _Well, let's see how things go between the guys. Also; this is another what if. Like;_**

 _What if, in Osoroshi No Tabi, the turtles and their friends never encountered any yokai but they were still in the forest of the Tangled Skym to head over to Haha Naru Yama, the mother of mountains? What if they had some other surprises, instead?_

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

" They're gaining on us!" Leo cried out as the ronin samurais chased them off the cliff.

" Hurry, kappas!" Usagi yelled, leading the group." Ride faster!"

" They're riding as fast they can, you smelly rabbit!" Kintaro scowled as he gripped Mikey's waist to keep himself from getting thrown off their horse." A little too fast, if you ask me!"

" Uh, guys," Donnie's eyes widened at the cliff view." CLIFF!!!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

The six screamed as they fell off the cliff. Their horses fell and ran away as they went through a tree, painfully getting theirselves hit repeatedly by the branches before getting knocked out as soon as they hit the ground.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Leo opened his eyes and groaned as he and his brothers struggled to walk up and stand. Usagi stood up in a flash, holding his aching head and groaning as he used one of the showing tree roots to help him stand.

" Ugh, is everyone okay?" Donnie asked as he looked up at his brothers.

" Yeah, just broke my skull," Raph sarcastically said." Nothing important,"

Donnie rolled his eyes at his older brother's sarcasm as Mikey placed his head up and took off the arrows on his shell before standing up and looking around.

" Where's Pugtaro?" he asked, worried.

" He is here." Usagi motioned the turtles to the pug dog, who was laying on his chest and hugging his knees to sleep on the grass with a Tocogae lizard cuddling on top of him, snoozing." Wake up, Kintaro,"

Kintaro groaned, stretching as he flipped over, crushing the dinosaur-like creature as he struggled to stand up. Mikey ran to him and helped him up, making the pug nearly stumble so the turtle in orange had to help keep him up on his feet as the Tocogae lizard ran off to safety. Kintaro blushed and gulped before holding his head with one hand while Mikey held his other as the pug looked around.

" What happened?" he asked, a bit hazy.

" You have your rabbit pal to thank for all this, puggy," Raph growled as he stood and held onto a showing tree root to steady himself, making both the pug and the orange clad turtle turn to him in confusion.

Leo struggled out of the armor he was in but still wore part of them as he turned to Usagi and glared angrily, yelling," What were you thinking leading us off a cliff, Usagi?!"

" It was not as if I wanted to plunge into a cliff!" the ronin shouted back, just as mad as he moved close to the turtle leader in blue." And if we had stayed, we would have surely been slain!"

" Ha!" Leo didn't believe a word the rabbit was saying." I should have been leader! We could have taken those guys!"

Annoyed by the two leaders fighting like crazy, Kintaro took back his hand from Mikey's, much to the orange clad turtle's dismay and shock, before heading over to a direction away from the where their enemies were.

" That's enough!" he demanded, clenching both of his fists and gritting his teeth." Take me to my temple, this instant!"

" We don't have to take you anywhere, you big brat!" Raph snapped, him and Donnie standing straight and walking off to the opposite direction." Come on, guys. I've had enough of these two jerks,"

Leo led them ahead while Mikey trailed behind and sadly glanced back at the golden warrior, who folded his arms and held his head up but gave the ninja turtle in orange a heartbroken glance as Usagi placed his kasa over his eyes and led him and Kintaro to the other direction. Mikey pouted and caught up with brothers.

" Dudes," he said." this isn't a good idea,"

Donnie turned to face his little brother and understood what he meant before saying," Mikey's right,"

Raph turned to face his younger brothers as their purple clad brother continued with," You heard Usagi. The only way home is through Kintaro's temple,"

They all face Leo, who still had his shell turned to them but trembled in guilt, knowing that what his brothers were telling him was true so he sighed and made the brothers of four turn around to follow the ronin and golden warrior.

Meanwhile, Kintaro had his head down sadly as he followed his yojimbo but he looked up and turned his head when he head footsteps on the grass below, following them. He yelped when he saw the turtles, internally wishing that it was only Mikey who came back, before running ahead to his yojimbo.

" Um, the kappas are back," he said with a gulp.

Usagi turned to Leo, who was the one in front, and asked," Why?"

" This is the only way we could get back home," Leo shrugged with an internal groan.

" Besides," Raph had his arms folded as he went next to his big brother, giving their brothers a quick glare." those so-called brothers of ours were the ones who convinced us to do so,"

Donnie rolled his eyes while Mikey looked down. Usagi sighed and turned away.

" Very well." he said." Let us continue then,"

 **(TIME SKIP)**

The turtles, Usagi and Kintaro went deep into the forest of the Tangled Skym, which the ronin rabbit had told them was the fastest way route to get to Haha Naru Yama, the mother of mountains, where the Temple of the Sky Buddha was located. The turtles were glad that they were taking a fast route but Kintaro didn't seem to be pleased.

" T-T-The f-f-f-forest of the Tangled Skym?" his hands began to tremble as he looked at the ronin with wide eyes." B-B-But that place is haunted!"

" Haunted?" Mikey came to his side and held his hand all of a sudden, making the pug yelp." It's okay, Kintaro. Ghosts are awesome! As long as they don't scare you, possess you, or suck you soul from your belly button, there's nothing to worry about!"

" P-Possess? S-Suck my soul from my belly button?!" Kintaro gulped, holding Mikey's hand tighter before shuddering." I-I don't know if I should feel relieved or more scared than before!"

" I'd go with much more scared than before," Raph pointed out, rolling his eyes." Kinda obvious really,"

Mikey growled at his older brother in red then turned to the pug with a worried expression." Sorry, dude. I thought telling you those things would make you feel better,"

" How can someone feel better after hearing the terrible things that ghosts can do?" Donnie raised an eye brow." I'm sure it'll kill me if I heard it,"

Mikey sulked, angering Kintaro so much that he glared at the turtle in purple and clutched tightly to the orange clad turtle's hand.

" At least he's trying to make me feel better!" he yelled." Unlike you other kappa freaks!"

Mikey smiled and blushed at the pug's defense, which only made Raph and Donnie roll their eyes at the two. Leo looked up at the sky and growled.

" It has already dark and late plus we've been walking for hours now, Usagi!" he complained." We should camp for the night,"

" No!" Usagi sternly scowled, looking around." We are in the heart of yokai territory. We must keep going, if you know what's good for us,"

Leo frowned and glared at the eldest being of the bunch as the trees started to look twisty and scary, making Mikey gulp and lean closer to Kintaro, who still held his hand as he blushed in surprise but then chuckled.

" I thought you said ghosts were awesome?" the pug grinned.

" W-Well," the turtle in orange turned red." t-they are awesome, once you know that they aren't harmful and all but they get scary if you have no idea what they'll do to you and/or where they might be hiding to kill you…"

Kintaro chuckled again." Well, you do have a point there but it's okay, Mikey. I'm sure as long as we have each other's back, we'll be okay!"

" Uh," Mikey giggled." I don't have a back, dude. I have a turtle shell,"

Kintaro stopped with wide eyes and pouted before they started walking again." You knew what I mean,"

" Yep I do!" Mikey laughed." I just wanted to tease ya!"

The tension and fear slipped away from Kintaro's head as soon as Mikey started laughing. The pug soon found himself laughing too, which did not go unnoticed by the ninja turtle in red.

" Yo, Don," Raph whispered to his younger brother." have you noticed that Kintaro only acts like a jerk to us but when it comes to Mikey, he tries to act like a brat but he ends up acting like a softie instead?"

Donnie looked back to take a quick glance at Kintaro and Mikey holding hands, comforting each other from the spooky things about the forest and laughing before smirking and nodding then he whispered back to his older brother," Yeah, I have. And it looks like Mikey loves to defend Kintaro from the bad things coming from everyone, us included,"

" They kinda remind me of you and Casey, the first time you two actually interacted," Raph smirked, making Donnie turn red.

" A-Are you serious?" the purple clad turtle was caught off guard and was stuttering." We-We're discussing this right here? R-Right now?"

" Maybe…" Raph chuckled with his arms folded." I do miss Slash as much as you miss Casey, though…"

Leo overheard their conversation and tried to keep a straight face on as he placed a hand on his mouth to keep himself from giggling but failed and ended up laughing under his breath. Usagi heard this and got curious.

" What is so funny?" he asked.

" N-Nothing." Leo spared his brothers, especially Donnie's red face, a quick glance as he replied to the question." Just…an inside joke of mine…"

A few minutes later, Usagi's eyes roamed the forest, hearing something from afar as he came to a stop.

" Wait." he instructed, holding a hand out to make the others behind him stop." Listen."

As soon as they did, mysterious and scary crows started to squawk from the trees before they flew around, their loud flapping noises fill the air. After they were gone, the ground began to shake.

" EARTHQUAKE!!!" Mikey cried out.

His brothers screamed as the ground began to split, separating Leo, Raph and Donnie from Usagi, Mikey and Kintaro!

" GAH!" the pug used his free hand to hold a tree branch to keep himself in balance.

Mikey let go off his hand and wrapped his arms around Kintaro's neck to keep himself from falling to the hole forming on the now nearly broken ground. Usagi just stood still and balanced himself with two arms raised while the older turtles used the blades of their weapons to keep themselves on their half of the broken land.

After a while, the earthquake finally stopped but made a huge ditch between the two groups. Leo, Raph and Donnie struggled to stand and sheathed their weapons as Kintaro let go of the tree. The golden warrior sighed in relief but blushed when he looked down at Mikey, who still clung around his neck as he shut his eyes tightly in fear.

" Uh, Mikey," he hesitantly said, feeling both comfort and slight discomfort." y-you can let go of me now. I-It's safe,"

Mikey opened his eyes and looked up at Kintaro with frightened yet shimmery baby blue eyes, which made the pug blush harder as the orange clad turtle slowly pulled away from him. Usagi held his head, which was a bit dizzy from the earthquake as he looked across the ditch and towards the three turtles on the other side, who were all brushing off some dust.

" Are you three alright?" he asked.

" Oh sure!" Raph's sarcasm matched his feelings and attitude towards the situation." We are totally fine! We all just nearly fell off a huge ditch after being led to a place where there are major earthquakes!"

" Raph!" Donnie scolded.

" What?!" the turtle in red glared at his brother." GOT SOMETHING ELSE TO ADD?!"

" YES!" Donnie turned to Usagi and gritted his teeth." Usagi, you knew an earthquake was coming! Why didn't you say anything?!"

" Yeah!" Leo growled." Were you trying to kill us?! No, that's the wrong question. Were you trying to get us killed…again?!"

Frustrated by the older turtles' accusations, Usagi groaned and frowned." No, I was not. Yes, I heard the earthquake but I could not predict when it would come,"

" Besides," Kintaro glared at the three on the other side." you three saw the earthquake too! Why didn't ya help to get us to safety?!"

" Kintaro…" Mikey didn't want any of them to fight as he placed a hand on the pug's shoulder.

" It doesn't matter," Leo folded his arms and growled." We need to find a way to reunite,"

Usagi looked around and pointed forward, saying," The earthquake caused a crack yet it did not spread too far. It only split the forest into two paths. Once we get to the merging point, we can meet up and reunite,"

" Meh, I guess," Raph shrugged.

" If that's the only way for us to meet up again," Donnie bit his bottom lip as he looked at his little brother from the other side of the cracked ground." Just watch over Mikey just as close as you watch Kintaro and please don't let him get hurt! He's our little brother and he's very precious!"

Mikey's eyes widened as his face reddened." D-Donnie!"

" Hey, it's true!" Raph agreed, worry in his face too." If he gets even one little scratch, both of your heads are on my sais! On other words, you both are dead to me!"

" Not if I get to them first!" Leo hissed.

Mikey pouted and folded his arms as his older brothers walked ahead of them. Usagi groaned before moving forward. Kintaro looked down at the youngest turtle and raised an eye brow as they followed behind the ronin.

" You okay?" he asked.

" No," Mikey sighed.

" Is it…true what your brothers said? Are you they're precious?"

" I don't know, dude, but I do make them smile and laugh, even at the darkest times. I keep them together as a family too because their fights can make them separate,"

Kintaro blinked at him." Woah, are you that important?"

" Pretty much, though I don't call myself important," Mikey shrugged, rubbing his arms." I'm sure they could do it on their own but I love to distract them from problems. It makes me happy,"

" I'd still call that important,"

" Meh, I wouldn't but sure. If you want to…"

Mikey let out a sigh before going ahead of the pug. Kintaro frowned at the turtle's sadness, even with the talk of him being happy.


	4. Osoroshi No Tabi Alt 2

**_4- Osoroshi No Tabi Alt. 2_**

 _ **Welp, let's see if they all worked things out!**_

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

After a few minutes of walking, Donnie began to grow worried.

" Guys," he bit his bottom lip as he looked around." are you sure that it was a good and safe idea to leave Mikey with Kintaro and Usagi?"

" With Kintaro, maybe," Raph replied with a smirk but it soon fell into a frown." But with Usagi? I…don't think so,"

" I don't trust that ronin," Leo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he led his brothers through the forest." Ever since we started to trust him, he got us into so much danger! That ronin samurai scum!"

" Yeah," Donnie agreed with a nod.

" And Kintaro calls us a couple of ninja scums!" Raph growled.

" We're still young," Leo pointed out as he slashed the tree leaves and tree branches with one of his katana blades." but Usagi makes us take risks as if we're as old as, or older than, he is!"

" Hope he's not making Mikey take risks right now…" Donnie grew more worried than ever before as he gulped." Mikey's the youngest out of all of us. He's got a mind and a heart of a six year old,"

" I swear," Raph began to shiver in rage as he gritted his teeth." if that rabbit ronin gets Mikey to take a risk and he gets killed, I will personally grab his swords and stab it through his chest!"

" Oh no!" Leo shook his head, gripping tight to the hilt of the katana he held." I'll take out my blades and stab it through his head continuously until that skull of his breaks open!"

" O~kay…" Donnie took a step back from his olde brothers' deadly vision of their wild and rash punishments." As tempting as your ideas might sound to make Usagi pay if he ever gets Mikey killed, I'd think someone would beat us to it,"

Leo and Raph looked back at him, confused." Who?"

" Kintaro, obviously," Donnie grinned as he folded his arms.

" Oh yeah!" Raph chuckled and smirked." He might not want to admit it but it's obvious that he has a crush on Mikey. If not then he's in love with that little brother of ours,"

" I agree with the obviousness that he shows," Leo nodded." He may act like a brute, and he actually does, but when Mikey's showing kindness, he can't help to show the same but only to Mikey, of course,"

" Do you think they're getting along on the other side?" Donnie asked, now curious.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

" No, it was completely your fault that we fell off the horse!"

" Why is it mine, Pugtaro?! You are the one who let go of my waist!"

" It is still your fault! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU UGLY KAPPA!"

" AND YOU STOP CALLING ME A KAPPA! IT'S ANNOYING! I'M NOT EVEN A KAPPA! I'M MORE OF A KAME!"

Usagi groaned, trying to keep his patience as Kintaro and Mikey squabbled behind him like two crazy children.

He wanted to stop them but he knew that Kintaro would only beg for him to take his side and prove that he was right. He couldn't do that, though, because, even if he was his charge, he knew who had started the argument; Kintaro.

The pug had started to talk about the cliff incident and started to blame the turtle for getting themselves off their horse, which triggered Mikey so much that he just had to yell back in defense.

" ALRIGHT!" Kintaro growled with teeth gritted." A STINKY NINJA KAME SCUM THEN!"

" HEY!" Mikey roared." YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STINKY, YOU UGLY FREAKY SO-CALLED GOLDEN WARRIOR!"

" SO-CALLED?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT THE GOLDEN WARRIOR!"

" WELL, YOU AREN'T ACTING LIKE ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

" HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE—"

" Enough!" Usagi scolded, having enough of the fight as the two froze and stood still." Please, can we just get through the evening without either of you starting a major squabble?!"

Kintaro and Mikey fell silent as they both folded their arms and looked away from each other, glaring at each other. Usagi sighed in relief before turning away and walking ahead with the two following behind in peace yet in a pace slower than the ronin. As they did, Kintaro gave an angry glance to the little turtle.

Well, it was an angry glance, until he noticed tears at the rims of the Mikey's eyes, turning his glance to a worried one.

He suddenly felt guilty as he bit his bottom lip and gulped. He wasn't very near the turtle but he could hear the words being muttered under the younger creature's breath.

" Me always," Mikey sighed." I have to always get the blame. Always me…always…"

" Pardon?" Kintaro raised an eye brow at him.

Mikey growled, not turning to look at the pug." It's always me that everyone blames. Go on, blame the youngest and the most immature out of everyone. Ugh, it gets tired everyday, every time, at every damn situation…"

Kintaro sighed. The turtle's eyes weren't on him yet he couldn't help but stare at those baby blue orbs that stared at the ground. He felt his face flush but soon growled and shook his head, turning away.

'Stop looking at him…stop looking at him…' he was nearly screaming at himself as he felt himself hyperventilate.

He rolled his eyes to Mikey again and found himself drowning in the little turtle's eyes, which glared at the ground still. His heart fluttered and he felt something clog up his throat as he stared.

At the midst of night, inside the forest, covered by the shade of the trees above, the baby blue orbs of the turtle shimmered like shiny crystals and diamonds in a dark, empty cave. The freckles on his cheeks made the lime green color of his skin perfect, letting his inner beauty show.

He couldn't look away from him, no matter how much and how hard he was trying. He just…couldn't.

Suddenly, he yelped as he tripped on a rock, causing him to fall down and scrape his knee. Mikey was alarmed at this and went over to check on him while Usagi was too far ahead to hear.

" Kintaro, are you okay?" the turtle asked, holding out a hand to him.

The pug growled and slapped his hand away." See?! This is all your fault!"

Mikey took a step back, both shocked and enraged as Kintaro struggled to stand until he could take in the pain, letting him stand up normally. Fists clenched and teeth gritted, the turtle stomped over to the pug and slapped him right across the face.

" Are. You. SERIOUS?!" It took all of Mikey's strength not to lose all his rage and sanity." I DID NOT DO A THING! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU BUT THEN YOU ARE BLAMING ME FOR THIS?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIPPED!"

Kintaro hissed in pain and spat out with all his hate," BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME TRIP!"

" WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"

" YOU DISTRACTED ME! WITH…WITH…"

Kintaro's face turned red as he suddenly paused and trembled with wide eyes. Impatient, Mikey growled and placed his hands on his waist as he tapped his foot impatiently.

" With…what?!" the turtle sounded calmer than before and he seemed desperate to know what was going on with the pug." What did I ever do to distract you?! What were you distracted with in the first place?!"

Kintaro trembled in fear, annoyance and nervousness as Mikey kept on asking and asking the same question over and over again, curious on getting the right answer.

" What is the matter with you?! How come I distracted you?! Why?! How?! What?! What distracted you so much that it made you trip?!"

Enraged and pissed off now because of too much questions, Kintaro gritted his teeth then his eyes widened and twitched in severe irritation. He grabbed Mikey by the arms of the youngest turtle, whose eyes widened in shock as the pug pulled him close with great amount of force.

" I WAS FREAKIN' DISTRACTED BY YOUR ADORABLE FACE!" he yelled out loud, making Mikey flush and silencing him with eyes still wide.

After realizing what he had said, Kintaro's face reddened deeply as he slowly backed away, letting go of Mikey's arms. His eyes were wide as he was frozen for a while then he huffed and folded his arms grumpily, looking down and kicking some dirt from the ground.

" Ugh!" he growled, gritting his teeth before pouting." Why am I so talkative now?! I spilled my own freaking secret!"

Mikey was still silent, biting his bottom lip and looking down and away from the pug as one of his hands rubbed his other upper arm in a nervous way. The two didn't move nor did they talk as the awkward tension surrounded them quicker than they could think.

Meanwhile, Usagi finally noticed that he was so far ahead that he couldn't see nor hear Kintaro and/or Mikey so he ran back as quickly as he could to check if they were alright.

" Michelangelo-san! Kintaro-Sama! Are you both—"

He came to a stop with wide eyes, however, when he found the two not looking at each other in an awkward way, both faces redder than blood. Kintaro was still looking annoyed of himself while Mikey had not idea what to say and/or do.

Usagi got confused." Um, are you two al—"

" YES!" Kintaro suddenly snapped at him, his chocolate brown eyes filled with rage." WE'RE TOTALLY FINE! LET'S JUST GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

He stomped past the ronin, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted, which confused Usagi so much that he turned to the little turtle.

" What had happened to him, Michelangelo-san?" he asked, very worried about the behavior of his charge.

Mikey looked up at the ronin with a sad expression before giving out a sigh then he walked behind the pug while rubbing his arms to keep himself warm from the cold, rage-filled tension that the golden warrior let out. Usagi sighed in defeat, knowing that he won't get anything out of them unless they're ready to speak so he gave up and just walked behind them.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

" How long does it take for those three to go through a short path through the forest?!" Raph roared, kicking a rock or two as he, Leo and Donnie waited for the others in their meeting point.

Sitting on a rock with his eldest brother while his older brother was pacing around and ranting, Donnie assured him," Calm down, Raph. I'm sure they're alright,"

" Don't be so sure, Donnie," Leo huffed with his arms folded and his eyes filled with rage." You know that Usagi takes risks and I have a feeling that he made Mikey and Kintaro both take it with him,"

" Grr…" Raph gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists." I _STG_ * that if they come out of that damn place with stabs and scratches…"

" Look!" Donnie pointed to the familiar pug that was coming towards them." There they are!"

Kintaro still had his teeth gritted with his arms folded as he stomped to them. The purple clad turtle stood up and approached him.

" What happened to you guys out there, Kintaro?" he asked, worried in his voice." What took you guys so long?"

" I don't ever want to talk about it. At all." Kintaro growled before walking away.

Confused, Raph turned to his little brother, who was walking towards them and behind the pug, then asked him," What's up with Pugtaro over there?"

Mikey sighed and shrugged before continuing to walk while looking down at the ground. Usagi was the last to come out as he went towards the three older turtles.

" Are you alright, kappas?" he asked after looking at their faces of confusion and worry.

" What happened to Mikey and Kintaro, Usagi?" Leo demanded with his arms still folded.

" I have not a clue," Usagi sighed and shrugged." After I told them off from arguing, I went too far ahead so I ran back to make sure he was alright but when I did, I found them like that; silent."

The older brothers were discouraged and sighed before they followed the two to a nearby cave, where Kintaro planned to camp for the night. Usagi wanted to argue but Leo stopped him and the rest of them agreed to the idea of camping. After gathering timber, firewood, food, and water, the six gathered around the campfire to warm up.

 _ **STG means 'Swear To God'**_


End file.
